The Other Light Show
by Vree
Summary: Fourth of July fic a day late.  Naruto's pissed because the fireworks got rained out.  Can Sasuke make him feel better?  Yaoi, NaruSasu and KakaIru, AU


The Other Light Show

By: Vree

Summary: Naruto's pissed off by the lack of fireworks on the Fourth. How can Sasuke make it better?

Warnings: AmericanAU, OCC, Lime, Yaoi/NaruSasu, Sidepairing of KakaIru

Disclaimer: I don't own them… If I did, I wouldn't have the time to write fan fiction, I would be cackling evilly and coming up with weird situations to throw them in.

Author's Note: I should be writing on the next chapter of Seduction, but I couldn't help myself. The fireworks got canceled tonight due to rain, and I got hit by a plot bunny with a grudge. It stood over me and made me write this. Hope everyone enjoys it!

------------------Line Break--------------------------

"Stupid storm! Stupid clouds! STUPID WEATHER!!" One Naruto Uzumaki screamed up at the sky as raindrops fell down; streaking down his face and soaking his clothing, which was all illuminated by a street light. In other words, he looked like a saturated, slightly drunk(?) fox, howling at the moon!

"It just had to rain on the Fourth of July! It's one of the best holidays ever! This is just wrong! Wrong I tells ya'!" Naruto pouted to the shadow behind him that held his best friend, one Sasuke Uchiha.

"Moron. No one can help the weather." Lurking in the shadows, Sasuke shook his head and sighed, absently spinning the umbrella that was currently protecting him from the water. "What's so great about it anyway?" He faked a starry eyed look, obviously straining himself. "Ooooh, people getting drunk. Oh, my gosh! Shiny things!" Going back to normal, he rolled his eyes and slouched slightly. "We're celebrating the conception of our country by making huge flashy lights go boom. Oddly, I think I can live without the celebrating and still be happy about the whole country thing."

Naruto looked at his friend abashed, blushing all the while, though that was mostly hidden by the night and the cold water keeping most of the color from his cheeks. Quietly, all that was heard in response was, "Mumble, mumble, mumble."

Sasuke arched his eyebrow at his friend, "What was that? Didn't quite hear you?"

Naruto pouted at his friend, "Okay, so maybe it's the shiny things. I like shiny things damn it! I also like things that go boom and explode in a variety of shiny colors! I feel no shame in this love of the shiny damn it, and the only other holiday that does it as well is Christmas, what with the shiny lights and tinsel." He fazed off, his face holding onto a silly, read stupid, smile. (1)

Shaking his head, Sasuke frowned at his friend and sighed, wanting to make this somewhat better for him, but not knowing how. Fireworks just don't do well in the rain. Groaning to himself, he grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on, dobe. You can dry off at my house. Kakashi's gone, so you might as well spend the night."

Naruto scratched his cheek with his other hand to hide a very faint blush at holding his best male friend's hand, and then blinked, "Where'd Kakashi go off to?"

"I don't really know. He said something about a party and not planning on seeing him for the next three days." Sasuke shrugged. "He'll come home eventually, he always does. He'd miss Iruka too much if he didn't."

"What do you mean miss Iruka!!" Naruto waved his free arm around frantically.

Sasuke sighed, "You are such a moron? Why do I like you again?"

"My charming personality and gorgeous body?" Naruto joked with an impish smile.

With a smirk, Sasuke looked him up and down, "Yeah, that has to be it. Might want to wear something other than white in the rain, Naru. I can see your nipples. " Sasuke poked Naruto's chest, "They're nice and hard." Snickering evilly, he started to drag him off to the house that he shared, occasionally, with his guardian Kakashi.

"What! You don't make my nipple hard, you bastard!" Naruto turned red, whether with anger or embarrassment is unknown, then let go of his friends hand, grabbed the umbrella and took off running towards the other's house.

A scream was heard through the streets that night, "DOOOOOOBBBBBEEEEEE!!!"

--------------Line break----------------

"You're so dead!" Sasuke shivered and huddled against the person he was going to maim once he warmed up. "You just had to make it so I'd get soaked to! Damn it! You moron!"

Naruto grinned and waved a finger in front of Sasuke's face. "How was I to know you'd lost your key and that Kakashi had hidden the spare in a drunken daze?" Naruto smiled, looking around the waterlogged lawn. "Now, if I was a drunken Kakashi where would I hide a key out here?"

"If I was a drunken Kakashi, I would be hitting on a blushing Iruka." Sasuke smirked at the fuming blond.

"Would you stop it!" Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger at his friend dramatically, "If Kakashi liked Iruka so much, wouldn't I notice it! I mean, I live with Iruka! How could I miss it! I think you're hallucinating… Have you been hearing voices telling you to do naughty things lately?" Naruto arched an eyebrow at his friend, then went to peer under rocks for the lost key.

"Only when it involves you." Sasuke grinned wickedly and leaned against the door, watching the blond menace bend over to look under the porch railing.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, still frozen in his bent over position. "Wha?" Squinting his eyes together, he looked in confusion at his friend, "The voices in your head tell you to do naughty things to me? Huh. Maybe it's secretly Gaara sending out thought waves to screw with your mind. I could so see that since he doesn't like you all that much."

Naruto turned back to his search, entirely missing Sasuke beating his head against the door frame, which incidentally made a part of the wood come off revealing a key with a note behind it. Sasuke opened the paper and sighed at a drawing of a cheering Kakashi, with the note of, 'I knew you could do it!' Groaning slightly, he shook his head and stood up, leaving behind a puddle of water and a bit of his pride. "I found it."

Spinning around, Naruto stared at his friend, "How! You never moved? I mean… Damn it! Why do you always have to be so damn cool?!"

Sasuke just stared at him for a moment, then unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Someone has to make up for your lack thereof." He wandered off into the house, leaving the door open for his gaping friend; who growled and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. (2)

-------------Line Break---------------

"I call the shower!"

Naruto ran past his friend, who'd been hunting through his stuff for things to wear, and streaked into the bathroom, fully intent on being the first one warm and clean. Sasuke just stared after him for a moment, a smirk evolving on his face until it was wicked with intent. "Oh, really."

Calmly, Sasuke gathered up all the clothes and laid them outside the bathroom door, not wanting to give the other boy too much of an out. Snickering silently, he listened for the water to start and opened the door, turning the lock on the inside with his other hand as he did so.

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto peered out from behind the shower curtain and blinked at his friend, who just blinked back, while flinging Naruto's clothes into the hallway and closing the door. "What are you doing?"

Smirking, Sasuke started to strip out of his shirt, languidly pulling his blue tee-shirt over his head and revealing the porcelain skin of his chest to his shocked friend's eyes.

"Sa…Sasuke… What are you doing?" Naruto repeated, while blinked at his friend, flustered and turning a lovely beat red color as Sasuke started to remove the khaki shorts that he'd been wearing. "Ughm… Yeah. Skin… Lotsa' skin…" Flushing, Naruto hid behind the curtain, closing his bright blue eyes and cowered under the water.

Fighting the urge to cackle evilly, Sasuke pulled the curtain open, and was not able to hold in his laugh as his friend crouched and used his arms to cover his 'private bits'.

"Sasuke!"

"Move over. I'm taking a shower."

"WHAAAA!! I WAS HERE FIRST, TEME!"

Calmly, Sasuke started to shampoo his hair, getting a nice, bubbly fo-hawk going and smirked at his blushing friend, who was staring rather pointedly at his 'private bits'. "So. And you know, if you pet it, it does tricks."(3)

Naruto jumped out of the shower, flushing a color of red that was priory only thought to be achieved through cosmetic application. "WAAAAA!! HE'S GOING TO MOLEST ME!!!" Naruto tried to open the door and found it locked, in his franticness, he didn't realize the lock was on that side. He started to bang on the door, while screaming, "HELP!!!! MOLESTATION IN PROGRESS! MOLESTATION IN PROGRESS!"

"Ughm… Naru… I hate to be cliché, but you are unhearable at the moment, as unbelievable as that seems." Sasuke rubbed one of his ears while rinsing out his hair, "This place is completely sound proof. Something about it being worth the extra money." Sasuke shrugged and grinned wickedly as he stepped out of the spray, dripping water flowing down his smooth body.

Naruto slowed down on the banging of the door until he was just patting it lightly, while staring open mouthed at his best friend; taking in the tight muscles, the satiny, pale skin, and the smoldering dark eyes. Slowly, he closed his mouth and leaned his head against the door, unabashedly showing off his own physic; making the other boy stop and blink at him for the sudden change in behavior. (4)

Golden skin seemed to quiver with some unbidden realization, while blue eyes clouded over for a moment in thought. Pouty, pink lips quirked up in a smirk as an internal decision was made and he straightened and stepped away from the door. Turning to Sasuke, Naruto let out a wild, sexy smirk, shocking his best friend with his rapid change in attitude.

Stalking towards him Naruto let out an almost feral smile as he crowded the other boy against the shower wall, resting his palms on either side of Sasuke's head. The water flowed over them in a loving caress, highlighting their tensed muscles and heightened need for air.

Running a finger down the others cheek, Naruto growled at him softly, making Sasuke shiver from the puff of air that fluttered by his ear, and whispered into said appendage, "You like playing with me don't you. You like seeing me blush and stammer from the things you say and do. But you always back down." Naruto nibbled lightly on his ear, grinning as Sasuke couldn't hold back a guttural moan. "Now, the question is…" He stopped for a second to suck at the bit of skin right below his ear, it seemed to have been begging for attention, and he just couldn't resist it's lure. "Whether I'll back down." Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke with lust clouded blue eyes, which seemed to twinkle with impish intent. Sasuke shivered as Naruto pulled closer again, smooth lips, just half an inch from his own, quietly stated, "And I think you know I won't." Closing the distance, Naruto pressed his lips to their counterparts, smiling against the mouth that instinctively reacted to his.

Neither could, or would, say who took the initiative and licked at the other lips, but either way, they were both happy with the result, as they slid down the wall to the basin of the shower, holding each other tightly. Tongues warred for dominance, but ended up giving into a sensational dance back and forth.

Groaning lightly, Naruto nipped at Sasuke's lips and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the shower. Stopping at the door, he looked back impishly and turned the lock, making Sasuke blink in surprise. Naruto responded back with a simple, "What I know I'm not that bright, but I'm not a complete moron." Then he dragged them to Sasuke's bedroom and pushed him inside. Looking back, Naruto almost seemed to be looking at someone, then he let out an amused smirk, and shut the door behind him as he walked into Sasuke's private sanctuary.

Leaning against the door, Naruto just took in the picture of Sasuke sprawled out provocatively on the bed; his dark hair splayed across a light blue pillowcase, smooth, silky skin glimmering against black velvet bed sheets, and deep, obsidian eyes which seemed to gleam with sensual intent. He smiled as a finger crooked towards him, beckoning him to the bed, just as a flash of lightning lit the sky with it's brilliance. Naruto grinned almost innocently for a moment, "Looks like we're going to be getting a light show after all!"

Sasuke just purred back to him, "Forget that. We can make our own." And thusly they did, long into the night and next morning.

------------Line Break------------

Kakashi smirked as he stared at the door the two nude boys had stumbled through, he knew that Naruto had seen him, but he really didn't care what either one did. He had his own uke to battle… Well, once he told him that he was going to be uke… Therein lay the battle.

Giggling perversely, Kakashi almost bounced into his own bedroom and grinned at Iruka who was sorting through a box of porn with an horrified look on his face. "You know one of the two things that I'm always thankful for."

Iruka looked up, grateful to look away from the train wreck of perverted images before him, "What?"

"Sound proofing."

Pounce went the Kakashi and moan went the Iruka. Overall, it was a lovely Fourth of July for all involved, despite the rain. (5)

-----------------------------

Footnotes:

(1) If you can't tell, I have a slight fixation with ninja's liking shiny things. What's not to like? They're supposed to be observant, and what else draws the eyes like something that goes, 'Gleam, gleam, you know you want to touch me.'

Also, I base it off the observation that most jutsu's are pretty shiny and flashy and so are most weapons used in the show, as well as the headbands. Thusly, my hypothesis is the ninja like shiny things…

(2) Oddly enough, I could see Gai and Kakashi having that same conversation… I am now mentally scarred as I take that thought farther and will repress in five, four.. Three..two.. One …. What was I talking about?

(3)Yeah. I've actually heard that line before somewhere... Not telling where. (Wicked grins on part of the authoress)

(4) And the switch has been clicked! Beware Sasuke! Beware! Bwahahahahaha… Yeah. Don't mind the lapse into insanity there.

(5) And by the stars, I'm slightly demented. Though, it's never stopped me from writing before. Hope you enjoyed my insanity. Drop me a review if you did. I love those things, they make me all happy and want to hug people.


End file.
